The present invention relates to fluid processing systems for deployment in subsea environments, and energy-dissipating devices used in such fluid processing systems.
Fluid processing systems used for hydrocarbon production in subsea environments typically include a main separator assembly and a heat exchange system disposed upstream relative a compressor. The heat exchange system reduces temperature of a multiphase fluid extracted from a subsea hydrocarbon reservoir. The main separator assembly receives the multiphase fluid from the heat exchange system and separates gaseous components from liquid components of the multiphase fluid.
In such fluid processing systems motors may be provided to drive one or more compressors needed to boost gaseous multiphase fluid components from the subsea production installation to a distant storage facility. The relatively cold temperature of the subsurface environment notwithstanding, motors used in subsurface installations are prone to damage caused by overheating. Typically, the temperature of an operating motor is controlled by circulating a coolant fluid within the motor and exchanging extracted heat with the ambient subsea environment. Various attempts have been made to use multiphase production fluids as the motor coolant. However, the variability of production fluid compositions, temperatures and pressures, may limit the utility of such a cooling strategy.
Thus, while the use of a multiphase production fluid as a motor coolant in a hydrocarbon subsurface production installation is an alluring prospect, important technical refinements have heretofore been lacking or deficient and further innovation required.
Despite the impressive achievement made to date, there remains a need for improved fluid processing systems for more efficiently handling a multiphase fluid being produced from a subsea environment as well as improved energy-dissipating devices for use in such fluid processing systems.